Une Froide Nuit
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "One Cold Night" de MangKulas : Une manière pour Mamori d'offrir sa virginité à Hiruma. Crédit à Icyblu24 pour m'avoir inspiré les lieux.


Auteur : MangKulas

Traductrice : Hermi-kô

* * *

Une Froide Nuit

* * *

Les feuilles crissaient sous ses pieds.

Mamori aimait bien ce bruit et elle ferma un peu plus son manteau.

"T'as encore un air stupide sur la tronche, fichue manager."

Mamori ne dit rien, ignorant le grand dégingandé à côté d'elle. Son sourire, si possible, s'agrandit.

"Tsss." Et Hiruma ne dit rien de plus. Il marchait, penché légèrement en avant à cause du froid, son écharpe noire battant dans le vent mordant. Mais Mamori pouvait voir qu'il était content. Eh bien, satisfait, en tout cas.

Ils passèrent devant des magasins plongés dans la pénombre, les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires étant la seule source de lumière dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, juste quelques voitures qui passaient de temps à autre.

"Tu es sûre que ta mère ne s'inquiétera pas ?"

Mamori leva les yeux sur lui. "Oui. Je lui ai déjà dit que je passerai la nuit chez une amie. Et comme je suis une petite fille modèle elle me fait confiance."

"Même quand tu lui mens sur le sexe de ton "amie"." Caqueta Hiruma. "Peut-être qu'on aurait dû rester à l'école. Je n'ai jamais vu une membre du comité de discipline faire qui ..."

Mamori avait plaqué une main sur la bouche d'Hiruma, s'arrêtant de marcher, alors qu'Hiruma continuait toujours de caqueter. "Hiruma-kun, tu es vraiment le diable personnifié." Déclara Mamori en rougissant. Elle retira sa main, "mais tu devrais savoir que je le ferais encore si c'était à refaire."

Hiruma s'arrêta de caqueter, ses yeux se plissant dans sa direction. "Ah bon ? Et si j'avais amené une caméra ?"

Mamori secoua la tête. "Devrais-je m'inquiéter de ne pas être surprise de t'entendre dire ça ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai une caméra dans ma chambre. Ke ke ke."

Mamori lui donna un coup de poing.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel. Mamori sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau de la réception, mais le vieil homme était plongé dans son journal. Il ne leva même pas les yeux tandis qu'Hiruma et Mamori attendaient l'ascenseur. Elle était tentée de couler un dernier regard au vieil homme mais se dit qu'elle aurait l'air bête.

"Je sous-estime continuellement la peur que tu peux instaurer, Hiruma-kun," dit-elle d'un air pensif.

Hiruma sourit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage d'Hiruma -à sa propriété, _pourquoi pas_, pensa Mamori, _ça lui correspondait_- il fallait encore marcher un peu pour atteindre sa suite. Hiruma ouvrit la porte.

Mamori marqua un temps. Derrière elle, le quarterback pouffa de rire. Il n'y avait que le bruit du chewing-gum qu'Hiruma déballait alors que Mamori faisait ses premier pas dans le somptueux salon. Les fenêtres allaient du sol au plafond. La ville était étalée en dessous, les lumières clignotantes. Mamori regarda la ville, son émerveillement se changeant en tristesse. "Est-ce que tu as vécu à l'hôtel toute ta vie, Hiruma-kun ?" Demanda-t-elle, incapable de déguiser complètement sa voix.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Mamori regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'Hiruma la regardait. Il secoua la tête. "Tsss. Typique. Je te montre quelque chose comme ça et la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est que je dois me sentir seul." Il se détourna, "je vais prendre un bain."

Mamori, plantée là au beau milieu du salon avec le manteau d'Hiruma sur les épaules, était abasourdie. _Je te montre quelque chose comme ça et la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est que je dois me sentir seul._ Toutes ces trois années passées en sa compagnie, depuis la première fois où elle a posé les yeux sur lui jusqu'au jour où elle s'est tenue à ses côtés au Christmas Bowl, il n'avait jamais ... répondu de la sorte. C'était comme s'il la laissait voir quelque chose de très personnel. Elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Elle retira le manteau et le posa sur l'un des canapés en cuir.

D'une certaine manière, elle était bien plus nerveuse maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été tout à l'heure. D'une certaine façon, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ça s'était passé sur le terrain de football de Deimon. Ou que ça s'était simplement passé. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit à Hiruma en venant était vrai : elle le ferait encore si c'était à refaire.

* * *

_"Hiruma-kun !"_

_Hiruma la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sourit. "On dirait que t'as une abeille sous ta jupe, foutue manager."_

_"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"_

_Cette fois, il se retourna pour lui faire face. "Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?"_

_"Tu déménages aux States ?"_

_Il n'y avait pas de sourire. Juste un léger haussement de sourcil. Mais il n'éclata pas de rire ou ne tira pas dans les airs ou ne la traita pas d'andouille. Il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il resta juste planté là à la regarder._

_Mamori Anezaki sentit quelque chose bouger en elle. Elle sentit une émotion faire avancer ses jambes, alors qu'elle se jetait sur Hiruma et l'embrassait désespérément._

_Hiruma ne dit rien. Ses mains se levèrent automatiquement quand elle sauta à son cou. Maintenant il la tenait simplement, les mains sur ses fesses alors qu'il guidait lentement ses lèvres et sa langue avec la sienne. Sa propre langue se glissa dans sa bouche et la goûta. Ses jambes se plièrent sous lui et il l'amena avec lui au sol. Il embrassa sa mâchoire et lécha son cou, sa langue râpeuse. Mamori se tenait à ses épaules, haletant, une chaleur liquide se répandant dans son bas-ventre._

_Les mains d'Hiruma étaient incroyablement chaudes alors qu'elles se glissaient sous son chemisier et que ses doigts s'égaraient dans son dos. Il ouvrit le soutien-gorge de Mamori et Hiruma se pencha, sa langue passant sur le téton de Mamori. Mamori poussa un cri, ses hanches bougeant contre lui._

_Hiruma l'allongea sur le gazon, déboutonnant son chemisier. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, sans sourire, son regard particulièrement intense. Il descendit, ses lèvres bougeant sur sa peau, l'une de ses grandes mains sur son sein, le caressant du pouce. Lentement, Hiruma commença à exciter Mamori avec ses mains et ses lèvres, touchant son ventre, ses hanches, l'arrière de ses jambes. Mamori avait bientôt un souffle erratique._

_"Hiruma, s'il-te-plait."_

_Hiruma la regarda, comprenant ce qu'elle demandait. Sa main carressa sa joue. "Pas de remords, foutue manager."_

_Mamori secoua la tête. "Non. Pas de remords."_

_Hiruma poussa sur le côté sa culotte et se mit à la caresser en profondeur. Mamori faillit sursauter violemment mais le blond la retenait. Du liquide coula sur les doigts d'Hiruma et il jura. Il descendit sur le corps de Mamori et passa entre ses jambes._

_"Hiruma-kun ?" Mamori faillit hurler quand Hiruma se mit à la lécher _en bas_. La gêne fut dépassée par un plaisir intense alors que la langue d'Hiruma bougeait en elle. Quand elle jouit, Mamori serrait le gazon dans ses poings, incapable de bouger les jambes après ça._

_Hiruma refit surface et quand il croisa son regard, il jura de nouveau, défait sa ceinture, s'emmêlant presque les pinceaux tandis qu'il ouvrait sa braguette et sortait son pénis. Il en frotta la longueur entre les jambes de Mamori, la faisant gémir. La membre du comité de discipline attrapa sa tête et l'embrassa férocement. Hiruma s'écarta, guidant le bout de son pénis vers son entrée. Il la regarda, prêt à la pénétrer. Mamori leva une main et tira sur son col de chemise. Hiruma prit sa main alors qu'il la pénétrait. Puis il s'arrêta une seconde, en tremblant, pendant que du sang teintait sa jupe._

_Les bras de Mamori l'entourèrent alors qu'elle attendait que la douleur cesse. Puis il se mit à bouger et Mamori, portée par les vagues de plaisir, se retint à lui. La pression dans son bas-ventre revint et ses hanches se mirent à bouger en cadence avec lui, et ils se mirent à bouger plus vite, plus fort, Mamori mordant son épaule quand l'orgasme la frappa, les vagues de plaisir faisant presque s'envoler toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. Hiruma vibra, jouissant un instant après elle._

_Faiblement, Mamori entendit Hiruma dire alors qu'il se couchait sur elle : "Foutue manager, tu vas devoir prendre mon manteau."_

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" Hiruma s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, une serviette drapée autour de ses hanches.

Mamori secoua la tête en se levant de son siège. Elle évita soigneusement de le regarder sous la ceinture. "Tu sais, pour tout ce qu'on peut se dire sans prononcer un mot, il y a quand même des choses que je m'attends à t'entendre dire."

"Comme quoi putain ?"

Mamori commença à marcher vers lui. "Je ne sais pas. Comme, oui tu peux venir dans ma chambre. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Oui, je te prendrai avec moi quand j'irai aux States. Oui, je resterai ici au Japon."

Hiruma la regarda, ses sourcils se haussant à chaque mot prononcé. "Je t'ai enfin baisé alors maintenant tu veux me donner des ordres."

Mamori éclata de rire. "Je ne le fais pas d'habitude ? N'y a-t-il pas un quelconque avantage à t'avoir offert ma virginité ?"

"Que dalle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es si bête, faire ça alors que tu sais même pas si je vais m'en aller ou pas. Et t'es vraiment conne si tu crois que ça va me faire rester ici."

Elle se posta devant lui. "Eh bien," dit-elle avec précaution, "je t'aime."

Hiruma sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé.

"Ce n'est pas surprenant." Déclara Mamori, les yeux brillant. "Tu devrais déjà le savoir. De tous ceux à qui j'aurais pu donner mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps, tu es le pire des choix possibles. Avec ton chantage, ta violence, tes insultes, tes émotions quasi inexistantes..."

Hiruma la tira à lui : "Mes émotions quasi inexistantes ?" Dit-il d'un air incrédule. Il la souleva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Oui, Hiruma."

"Ah, je vois." Il la fit tomber dans la baignoire.

Elle cria. Elle sortit de l'eau en toussotant, mais toute son indignation s'envola lorsqu'Hiruma fit tomber la serviette. Il entra dans la baignoire avec elle et s'assit confortablement, lui souriant.

Mamori le regarda d'un air mièvre. _Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa dans ses habits mouillés et se mit à se déshabiller, jetant tout sur le sol de la salle de bain. Et quand elle vit avec satisfaction que malgré toute la bravade d'Hiruma le regard qu'il posa sur son chemisier trempé était tout sauf confortable. Puis, il la vit étudier son visage, et il lui sourit, impénitent._  
_

"On se déshabille pour des choux à la crème, c'est ça ?"

Mamori lui montra les dents en jetant le dernier bout de vêtement, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle aurait tué Hiruma si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées alors qu'il la regardait, en colère et toute nue. Il continua de lui sourire : "Je te laverai le dos si tu laves le mien."

Elle fit un bruit de dégoût et se replongea dans l'eau, mais s'éloignant le plus possible d'Hiruma. Il se rapprocha quand même et la savonna, souriant tout le temps. Franchement ! Elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

Contre son gré, il la sortit du bain en la prenant dans ses bras et la porta au lit. Il la vêtit de l'une de ses chemises et la serra fermement dans ses bras en se couchant.

Puis il ferma les yeux. Mamori le poussa du doigt. "Quoi ? Pas de sexe ou de caméra ?"

Hiruma ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. "Quand on sera marié j'utiliserai la caméra. Avec le son."

Mamori resta parfaitement immobile. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu correctement. Et, vous savez, parfois, Hiruma disait des choses et en fin de compte c'était du bluff.

Puis Hiruma la rapprocha encore plus de lui. "Tu sais, foutue manager. Pour tout ce qu'on peut se dire sans prononcer un mot, il y a quand même des choses que je m'attends à t'entendre dire aussi."

"Comme quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Comme, oui."

Mamori sourit. Et pour l'embêter, elle ne dit rien du tout mais lui fit un câlin.


End file.
